Angelic Television Face
by BigTimeBabyDoll
Summary: Picture this for me: the boys of Big Time Rush never actually met each other. Kendall went into the audition to cheer on his friend Jenny but she got turned down and Kendall got signed by himself. He, Jen, and Katie moved to LA and met Camille and all of
1. To Minnesota!

**So, my friend **naminestar** will kill me for writing this so I apologize to her in advance. I got this idea while reading stories by** Gotta Live It Big Time**. If you're a Big Time Rush fan then you've gotta check out her stories. They're really good. Anyway, this is a Kames story, so I wanted to clear that up now.**

**Picture this for me: the boys of Big Time Rush never actually met each other. Kendall went into the audition to cheer on his friend Jenny but she got turned down and Kendall got signed by himself. He, Jen, and Katie moved to LA and met Camille and all of them, Jo included. So basically it's as if Kendall was at the PalmWoods being the star he is…**

**Enjoy!**

It had been almost a year since I moved to LA. It would be weird to be anywhere but Minnesota for Christmas. Mom got us plane tickets for right after my final concert tour date. Luckily, that show was tonight. I was excited and almost couldn't focus at all on the music. I got off stage just before the encore and Kelly Wainwright was telling me to chill out and actually work. I finished up the last song to a round of screaming girls and went backstage for the VIP access thing. As soon as I saw my Jo my face lit up. I ran over to her, picked her up and kissed her.

"You were great," she told me. Camille, standing next to her, gave me a pat on the back before I turned to my fans. There was a bunch of little girls that I took pictures with and signed autographs for. They were the usual audience. There were some little boys who looked up to me but normally they were ten year old girls. Never anything for Jo to be concerned about. Tonight however was different. I don't mean that Jo should be worried but there were two teenagers here, a couple. Their faces looked oddly familiar but I couldn't place my finger on it.

The guy had his arm protectively wrapped around the girl's waist. I could obviously tell she was a big fan of mine and he seemed worried that she would ditch him for me.

"I'm Masen," she said politely and shyly. "This is my boyfriend Logan." Logan nodded a hello to me, definitely happy that she'd said he was her boyfriend.

"Did you guys like the show?" I asked.

Masen nodded quickly. "You were amazing."

"Thanks," I said.

"You're really cute," Masen commented. Then she turned to Logan. "Don't you think he'd be kind of James' type?" Logan chuckled slightly.

"I do have a girlfriend," I defended as Jo came over to me.

Masen looked all knowing at this point, a big reader of the fan magazines. "You're Jo Taylor, aren't you? Star of New Town High. I love that show. I watch it all the time."

Jo mumbled a thanks. She was always shy to get a compliment at my shows. I loved it though when someone did that. Her eyes would light up underneath the shyness.

"James isn't gay," Logan said finally.

"Are you sure?" Masen asked. "He sure acts like it. He's always so worried about if his hair is just perfect. He freaked out when Amanda told him that there was a piece out of place."

"That sounds like him," agreed Logan.

I just shrugged. "I think it's a good thing if a guy is worried about his looks."

Jo laughed. "Don't tell me you're turning bi on me and I'm going to have to watch out for everyone pretty for competition. I can barely handle the screaming girls."

I kissed her again. "You'll always be the girl for me," I said. I didn't need to tell her that I was actually bi. It was a moot point as of right now.

We talked to Masen and Logan for a little bit longer. I learned that Masen wanted to be an actress and Logan wanted to be a doctor. High paying jobs, the perfect power couple. Don't ask me why but we were talking about airplane food when Katie bounded up to us. "This is my little sister," I told Masen and Logan.

Katie nodded to them and turned to me with a what-the-heck-do-you-think-you're-doing face. "Plane, an hour, HELLO?"

"Right," I said. I said goodbye to Masen and Logan and Jo and I shared a goodbye kiss like we always do. The concert tour was over and we were headed to Minnesota!

* * *

><p>"James Diamond!" Mom freaked out at me. "If you want to go to that Christmas party then you have to pick up your room! If you don't, I'm taking away your poster of Nicole what's-her-name."<p>

I defensively put my hands up in front of my poster. "You will never split up me and Nicole." Nicole Prescovia Elikolani Valiente Scherzinger was going to be my wife someday. I just knew it. And then she'd get me famous.

But you're probably wondering about the party. Well, everyone's been talking about some guy coming back to Minnesota for Christmas and that he's throwing this big bash tonight. Logan and Masen had just gotten home yesterday. They went to some concert near LA and stayed there for like two days. Logan was one of my best friends and he was going to the party so it looked like I was too. I wasn't complaining, hot girls in little Christmas outfits. And what my mom didn't know about that party wouldn't hurt her right. I was looking forward to it. I'm pretty sure Jenny was going to be there, and maybe Amanda. Jessica wasn't bad looking either.

So, in order to get what I wanted tonight, I quickly picked up my room. Okay, so half of my room went into my closet. So sue me. Like my mom will care. She just wants to show off the house to her important friends. She's not gonna show them my closet. I hope she wasn't. That was just weird, not to mention invasive. My mom was crazy but not that crazy.

I felt my phone vibrate in my back pocket. _Party?_ It was from Carlos.

_Duh!_ I responded back. _Can someone say Santa's Little Helpers?_

Carlos didn't respond, I expect, out of confusion. He was so innocent, it was kind of cute. Of course, that sort of made it harder for him. A girl our age doesn't want to be a guy's first.

I took a quick shower and put on my dark blue, ripped, skinny jeans and a button down black shirt. You have to look classy at a Christmas party. I got in my car and drove to the address given in the invites. It was just some random suburbian house. I could hear the music blasting inside. You always wanted to show up fashionably late. I walked in the door and was greeted by some half-pint little girl. I kind of brushed her off and now I kind of wished I hadn't.

I was walking around and mingling when I saw him. He had blonde hair and bushy eyebrows that stuck out on his angelic face. He wore a green, plaid flannel, unbuttoned, with a red V-neck underneath. I wasn't gay or anything but for some odd reason I couldn't stop starring at him. He was incredibly gorgeous, and that's a lot coming from me. He was talking to Masen, Logan's girlfriend, and they acted like they knew each other, or at least seen each other before. The blonde looked in my direction and I was frozen in place by those green, green eyes. I could just get lost forever.

"James!" Masen called my name. I snapped out of my fantasy. Wait! That's not the right word. I was not fantasizing about this magnificent creature. I walked over to him and Masen. I nodded a hello to him and hugged Masen. She was my best friend's girl so she sort of became my friend too.

"Long time no see!" I said.

She giggled. "James this is Kendall Knight. Kendall, this is James Diamond, the one Logan and I mentioned."

"Oh yeah," Kendall said in realization. I don't know what they had mentioned about me to Kendall but he gave me a sweep up and down with his eyes. I wouldn't miss something like that. I'm used to it from girls. But seeing this god of a boy checking me out somehow sent shivers down my spine and I was suddenly nervous. I had to shake myself. I'm straight. "So, you're last name's Diamond?" Kendall asked me. I was too busy being distracted that I didn't even notice Masen walk off.

I nodded once. "It's worth just as much as I am!" I said proudly.

"That it is," Amanda said, brushing by me. She winked and continued walking.

Kendall whistled as she passed. "Man, being tied down stinks. I promised Jo I wouldn't do anything while I was here. But hello? Mistletoe is just so hard to avoid sometimes." He chuckled slightly.

"Jo?" I asked curiously. Was he gay?

He nodded. "Jo Taylor. She's the star of New Town High."

So Jo's a chick. Alright, now there was a question sitting on the tip of my tongue that I just had to ask. "Is it weird when you see her kiss her co-star on TV?"

Kendall eyed me curiously but then he just shrugged. "Of course it is." But he said it like it was no big deal. "I know Jett personally and that's about as much as I can take of him. Jo's the same. She puts up with him because of the whole job thing but she'd never go for him. Though, everyone says he's better looking than me."

_That's impossible!_ I wanted to scream at him. But I held it in.

Amanda passed again. "He's a hottie." And she moved on. I rolled my eyes. She was sexy but she was annoying. Much to my surprise, Kendall almost fell over laughing. Everyone around us looked at him like he was crazy. The little girl I blew past came over to us and grabbed both of us by the wrist. Kendall's laughter ceased and we were both dragged into the empty hallway.

"Geez, Kendall, have a cow why don't you," the little girl scoffed.

"Sorry Katie," Kendall said sweetly. "James, this is my little sister Katie. Katie this is—"

Katie cut him off. "I know who he is. He blew right past me on his way in. I made sure I knew who he was after that." Katie had this look in her eye like she knew I was up to no good. I really wanted to know what was going through that little demonic head of hers. "Just cool off before you and your laugh come back to the party."

Kendall shrugged and led me into one of the bedrooms as Katie walked back to the kitchen. I sat down on the bed. Skinny jeans restrict the blood flow to your legs. You need to sit down every so often. But it's worth it to look this good. "Sorry about that," he said as he closed the door. "But that's Katie for you. She's just trying to be helpful."

I looked around the room we were in. It was sporty and had remnants of hockey stuff everywhere, plus a stick in the corner.

"This was my room when we lived here," Kendall explained. He sat down on the bed next to me, almost close enough that our knees would touch. "Mom kept it in case my singing ever fell through and we had to come back. Gustavo can be harsh and she thought I was going to quit after the second day."

I eyed the stick again. "She didn't think you could handle the roughness? But she let you play hockey?"

Kendall laughed again. His laugh may have been a little loud and obnoxious but somehow I found it slightly attractive. He wasn't afraid to laugh no matter how embarrassing his laugh may be. "Yeah, I probably would be still playing for the Wild if Jenny didn't drag me along to that audition with her."

"You know Jenny?" I asked him. Jenny was a really annoying, accident prone girl who was in half of my classes. "Wait, you played for the Wild? My bud Carlos plays for them."

Kendall nodded. "I remember Carlos. He kept his helmet on even after practice."

"He still does," I said. "It's like his best friend. More so than me and Logan."

"You're buds with Logan?" Kendall asked. "I met him backstage at my last show."

"Masen's a huge fan of yours," I told him.

Kendall smiled slightly but he also looked embarrassed at the same time.

There was a moment of silence before I heard a voice. "Heads up!" Before I knew what was happening, something had hit Kendall in the back of the head, knocking him over and on top of me. His lips were so close to mine. How I wished they'd have gotten closer. _Straight!_ I told myself.

Kendall got up, a little too quickly, and rounded towards the door. "Katie, what did I say about doing that?"

Katie looked smug. "You said not when you're in here with a girl." The smirk she gave next told me I'd never really get along with Katie. "Unless you want me to tell Mom that you're…" She trailed off.

"I have to tell her," Kendall said defensively. "I just can't right now. And besides, I'm still with Jo, so it doesn't really count."

"You're still worried how she's gonna take it?" Katie asked, sweeter this time. "It's better than being on the hockey team and having them find out."

Kendall scoffed. "I wouldn't hear the end of that."

"So, should I call Jo now or after the party?"

"Out!" Kendall said, pointing toward the door. Surprisingly, Katie did as she was told and even locked the door on her way out. Kendall shook his head and blushed slightly. "I'm so sorry about that," he said, not looking at me. "I mean, a little farther and we would have kissed." He chuckled nervously. I knew there was something up. It was like a sixth sense that I had.

"What's the matter?" I asked him.

"I should be honest," he sighed. "I'm actually bi." I looked at him like he's just said he was a penguin. I really didn't know what to think, but penguins were cute, right? "It only didn't matter because, well, I would never cheat on Jo. And actually, Jo doesn't even know."

"I get it," I said. "I don't mean to make you uncomfortable."

Kendall shook his head. "So are you…?" He trailed off, obviously not knowing how to phrase it.

"I'm straight," I said, though I wasn't so confident in my answer anymore. I wanted Kendall so bad that it made my head spin. Kendall looked disappointed. "I mean," I corrected, feeling the need to make him feel better. "I've never really been all that attracted by a guy. But it's not impossible. You know how you say you've found the ONE? Well, who's to say that one's not a guy for me? I just haven't found him, right?"

And Kendall did smile. "I guess you're right." He stood up. "So this is my party so I probably should get back out there. Join me?" He offered me his hand.

"I probably should find Logan," I said. "I told him I'd be here tonight."

"We can look for him together," Kendall said hopefully. I nodded and we walked back out into the waiting party.

**So what'd you guys think? Be nice, this is my first Kames story and I'm still not sure where it's headed. Give me so feedback and ideas please. I'd love them both. =3**

**Review! Love always! Still hyper from the BTR concert!**

**-BTBD (Scarlet)**


	2. Forever Apart

**So, thanks you to **(okay, your name won't show up but you know who you are) **and **Gotta Live It Big Time** for reviewing. That was awesome of you guys. I'd love for you to keep reading. Here's chapter two! Forever Apart.**

We came back out into the party and ran into Amanda immediately. She pouted her lip at me. "Bummer. And I thought I was going to be the lucky one tonight." She walked off before I could figure it out. I looked at Kendall like what-the-heck-happened? He just shrugged. I had a feeling he knew though.

"I'm gonna go help my mom," he said suddenly. "I'll meet up with you later." So much for going to find Logan together. I started wandering aimlessly, sort of feeling lost without Kendall by my side. Why was I feeling this way? It didn't take long though to find Logan. I ran into him within two minutes.

Logan smiled up at me. "I didn't think you'd show," he said.

Amanda walked by again. "He wouldn't miss the hot guys." And now I understood her earlier comment. Man, I wanted to kill her so much right now. She scared Kendall away.

Logan eyed me. "What does she mean by that?" he asked.

"Nothing," I said. "I was just hanging out with this one dude and then his sister pulled us aside to talk to us. It wasn't really that big of a deal but apparently Amanda thought it was. I'm not gay you know."

"I know James," said Logan. "You don't have to get defensive with me."

I sighed heavily. "Sorry, dude. She's been pissing me off tonight." Logan chuckled slightly and I knew why. Amanda was to die for sexy but there wasn't a day that went by that she didn't annoy the crud out of me. "So where's Masen? I saw her earlier."

Logan gestured off toward a corner where Masen was talking to Katie Knight. Katie was a little demon. How could she and Kendall be related? They're nothing alike! Kendall… He was something else.

"She's really taken a liking to that girl," said Logan, startling me. "I wonder why." I shrugged and Carlos bounded up to us, hockey helmet planted firmly on his head.

"Hey guys!" he practically shouted. "Man, Kendall throws the best parties. We'd always have one at his house after we won a game. I think Mrs. Knight started want us to lose more often." He stopped talking to put some kind of food in his mouth.

The whole rest of the evening went by with us buds just chilling and hanging out. We talked about the hot girls until Masen showed up by Logan's side, bored from talking to Katie. After that, we talked about the birds and bees if you know what I mean. Masen practically smacked Carlos on the back of the head when he asked if she and Logan had done it yet. I was laughing along and having a great time but I couldn't take my mind off of Kendall. No matter what I did, he just wouldn't get out of my head. It was driving me insane.

Masen drove us all home since she has her license before any of us. My house was the farthest away from Kendall's place. Carlos said bye and leaped from the car. Literally. Then I was forced to witness a short lived kiss between Logan and Masen before I moved to the front seat.

"So, you and Kendall talked tonight?" Masen asked. I looked at her. Had news really traveled that fast around the party? "Amanda told me," she said.

I sighed. I could kill Amanda right about now if it wasn't going to get me arrested. "You know that I'm straight," I told Masen.

She didn't look at me, her eyes on the road, when she spoke. "Ever thought about what it would be like if that were different? I know I'm biased but Kendall's kind of amazing, even for your standards." I chuckled. "You can't knock it until you try it." We pulled up to my house and my mom was waiting outside. I turned to Masen. "Think about it," she said. I got out of the car and went into hell.

"Did you have fun?" Mom asked as soon as the door was closed. I could hear the undertones in her voice.

"Not really," I said truthfully, still thinking about Kendall and about what Masen just told me.

Mom looked at me like I was crazy. "Were any of the girls dressed inappropriately?"

I just glanced at her. "Just Amanda." My mom had met Amanda before. She just left it at that.

I went to my room and sighed. I would probably never see Kendall again. It was one of the most depressing thoughts in the world.

* * *

><p>"Mom!" I called out to her from my room.<p>

"What is it honey?" she yelled back. She sounded like she was still in the kitchen, cleaning up from my party.

"Do you remember a guy named James at the party? I think he said he was one of Carlos's friends!"

She paused, I guessed thinking. "No, but I do remember two guys and a girl hanging out with Carlos like all night! I'm pretty sure one of the guys and the girl were at your last concert!"

Logan and Masen. "Thanks Mom!"

"No problem!"

Katie was at my door in an instant. "Are you sure Jo shouldn't be worried?" she asked.

"Yes Katie," I said. "Besides, James said he was straight." That part had killed me the most. But he had amended himself. I wonder why. If you were straight you were straight, right? "I'm probably not going to see him again anyway."

"You could ask Carlos where he lives," Katie suggested. "Go try to talk to him."

"Katie, you almost made me kiss the guy," I reminded her. "I don't think I should talk to him right now."

Katie sighed and walked over to me. "Look, I've only ever seen you that happy when you're singing or when you're with Jo. And even with Jo you're not _that _happy. You have to at least talk to James before we leave in a week."

"Maybe," I sighed. Katie could be a pain sometimes but she was an awesome little sister. I knew I could always count on her, no matter what.

Christmas came and went fast and not a day went by where I didn't think of James.

I got back to LA and Gustavo hit me hard, surprising me with another concert to "save the whales or something". I rolled my eyes and saw Kelly do the same but it was best not to question Gustavo. One more concert, this one televised. I really hoped James watched it.

"What's up with Kendall?" I heard Camille asking one day when I was thinking about James. I was sitting by the pool, wondering what the tall brunette would look like without his shirt on. Of course, Jo had no idea what was up with me. There was no way I could tell her that I was bi and in love with a dude. No, not in love. I'd only seen James for one night. That is not enough to fall in love. "I'll handle this," Camille said cracking her knuckles. She walked over to me and shooed Jo away so she wouldn't hear anything.

"You fell in love in Minnesota, didn't you?" she asked without warning.

"Is it obvious to tell?" I asked her.

She shook her head. "I'm just that good, and I just got you to admit it without really knowing anything." I smiled at Camille. I can't believe I had fallen for that one. My mind must have been elsewhere. It must have been on James. "So who is she? Is she pretty? Prettier than Jo? Is she blonde like Jo?"

"Brunette," I said. "And, well, _he_ is amazing."

Camille looked at me like James did when I told him I was bi. "He? You fell in love with a guy in Minnesota." I nodded. "Oh my… Does Jo know that you're bi?" I shook my head. "I won't tell her. But what should I say because I know she'll be curious as to what we talked about."

"Keep it to yourself," I pleaded. "I have to tell her and I don't know how yet."

Camille smiled and walked off to talk to Jo. Camille was a good girl and a nice friend. I knew she wouldn't rat me out.

I had to find some way to clear my head though. Concert, not James. Concert, not James. Concert… oh James. He was almost too good to be true. Why did he have to be straight? Without anything better to do, I checked my text messages. It looked like Katie had stolen my phone. Carlos gave her James's number without a second thought. He was so naïve but I guess it wouldn't be obvious, that is, unless he had talked to that Amanda girl. That had to have made James feel bad. He said he was straight. Being accused of being gay isn't a good thing for a guy's self esteem. And I could tell that James looked highly on his self esteem. I shook myself. Concert, not James. Concert, not James. Concert… text James later.

**Hey guys! I was thinking about changing the title. Let me know what your ideas are because I'm drawing a huge blank. Anyway… what'd you think? I edited together this really cute Kames picture. Check it out on DA! Penname: YayasSexyDuckies. Isn't it cute? Review. Love you guys.**

**-BTBD (Scarlet)**


	3. Confessions

**Hey, guys! Did you know if you click that little Dark/Light thing in the corner up there you can actually save energy? Yeah, it changes the words to white and the background to a dark grey color. Plus, with all the other buttons up there you can make the chapters seem bigger by making the font bigger and increasing the margins. Okay, so that last part is just what I do but the energy saving part is true.**

**So, I don't know what BTR's songs would sound like if Kendall went solo but let's just try this chapter out, shall we?**

"Hey James!" Masen called from the kitchen. She was hanging at Logan's place tonight and then I was sleeping over. Logan answered the door and explained to me that she would be leaving later. I shouted hey back and went to the TV. It was on some freak show about who knows what girly thing. Logan was a great boyfriend and put up with those things but I just couldn't handle it. I grabbed the remote and changed it to _Deadliest Catch_. Carlos and I watched it every time we were at his house.

Masen came out of the kitchen with a sandwich in hand and stopped when she saw the show. "No way in hell are we watching this," she said. She grabbed the remote and changed it to some live concert broadcast. This girl Avery was singing so I kind of toned it all out. I got up to get myself something to drink. Milk was good for you, right? I grabbed a glass as I heard Avery finishing her set. Then the main star came out, so it seemed, because the girls started screaming. I rolled my eyes.

"Who could be that good that they get _that_ much applause?" I asked on my way back. I sat down and saw him there on the screen, Kendall Knight. I hadn't heard from him since that moment with Amanda. She was still dead to me. Kendall looked so happy when he was singing. It reminded me of the way he laughed.

All of a sudden, the screen changed to _Toddlers in Tiaras_. "What the hell?" I shouted. I looked over and saw Logan with the remote in his hand. I glared at him and he looked really confused.

"Sorry," he said. "I didn't think you'd want to watch some random concert. I know I have to put up with Masen's random obsessions but you don't have to."

"Thanks," said Masen sarcastically. She snatched the remote from him and pushed the _last_ button, making Kendall's beautiful face reappear. "James, you want to watch Kendall?"

I looked over at them. Logan looked really confused and Masen looked the way she did that night in the car. She knew. She knew that I had fallen in love. No, one cannot fall in love in one night. It takes time. But, God, did I want Kendall so bad. I'd even put up with his bratty little sister if I could have him. So what if Masen knew? I still couldn't tell Logan. So instead I just shrugged. "I've never heard him sing before," I confessed.

Logan, still looking confused, said he was going back in his room to do some math homework and let us ogle over the television. As soon as he left, Masen pounced on me.

"I can't believe it," she shrilled. "You actually fell in love with someone. Not just some one time fling type love but actual, heart wrenching, romantic love. It's so cute."

I rolled my eyes. Masen was some kind of hopeless romantic. "Am I ever going to see him again?" I asked rhetorically. "He lives in LA. He's super famous. And I'm just plain old James Diamond."

Masen put her hands on her hips. "Since when is a diamond 'plain old'?" she asked. "You're amazing James. And I know that you know it. The next time Logan and I snag ticks to his concert, you're coming with us."

I smiled. I would love to see Kendall sing in person. Actually, I would love to see Kendall sing to me personally. But I doubted that would ever happen. He finished his song and smiled. His face was glowing with happiness. I wish he'd smile at me that way. He was Kendall Knight. He was amazing.

"I thought you had an eye out for Nicole Scherzinger," Masen said.

I shrugged and stared at Kendall's angelic face wishing I could be there in front of him.

"_So this is a new one I'm gonna sing for you guys. It's called _If I Ruled the World. _Hope you guys enjoy it,_" he said as the music started playing up. And then the beautiful voice and the glowing smile returned. "_If I ruled the world, I'd throw all of the money in the air like confetti. If I ruled the world __every house would have a DJ and a backyard party. And I'd break all the borders down when I shake the ground. If I ruled the world I'd dream out loud. So everybody get up, up out of your seats. Kick off your shoes like you're down at the beach. And jump up, up, up on the beat. Singing Ayo, Ayo, Ayo. Up, up out of your seats. Be who you are. Love is all you need. And all us geeks, freaks, and wannabes singing Ayo. If I ruled the world I would give it, give it all to you. Give it, give it, give it all to you. If I ruled the world I would give it, give it all to you. Give it, give it, give it all to you._" What would it be like if he gave me the world? "_If you were my girl you'd never have to worry about another thing, no._" Right, there's that girl thing. But he said he was bi, didn't he? "_Cause I'd rule the world and you'd be right next to me running the show…_" The rest of the song was just as cute and adorable as Kendall is. That one line had caught my attention though. "Be who you are. Love is all you need," he said. It doesn't matter where the love comes from. I don't need to worry about what other people think. But what would Mom think? Having the picture perfect son was one of the things she strived for. Dating a boy was not in her picture perfection.

* * *

><p>Whew. Well, another amazing show. Signing autographs for girls and being congratulated by Jo after. Camille starred me down the whole time. She wanted me to tell Jo, that was obvious. And I couldn't stand it when Camille got on a one track mindset like this.<p>

"Jo, there's something I have to tell you," I sighed, not meeting her eyes.

She tried, unsuccessfully, to look at my face. "What's wrong Kendall? You can tell me anything."

"I know, and I'm sorry I didn't in the past," I confessed.

She eyed me suspiciously. "What have you been hiding from me Kendall?"

I looked at her then. She looked almost broken. How could I tell her now? I still cared so much about her. It's always hard to let go. But it has to be done sometimes. "I actually am bi, Jo."

She chuckled slightly, uneasily. "Is that it?"

I looked away again. "I met this guy in Minnesota and we just clicked." Jo looked more broken now than ever. "Nothing happened! I just really like him is all. But he's straight. Still, I don't feel like breaking your heart any more than it already has been. So, I'm not holding you down anymore and you can go off to New Zealand and…"

"And what'll you do?" she asked, almost mad. "Sit around and sulk all day? That hardly seems like a way to live a life Kendall."

"I can't get him out of my head," I said flatly.

Jo's voice turned soft, understanding even. "What's his name?"

"James," I said, smiling at the way it rolled off my tongue.

Jo smiled back at me. "Kendall, you're an amazing guy. So, if this is what you want, I won't stand in your way."

"Goodbye kiss?" I asked for the last time. She smiled at me and kissed me. In a week she would fly off to New Zealand and I wouldn't see her for three years.

The next morning, while I was sitting by the pool, Camille came over to me. "Time to text James?" she asked.

"How did you…?"

She cut me off and brushed it off. "Katie told me."

I pulled out my phone and looked at James's number. After a few minutes I pushed _Send Message_ and typed it in.

_Hey James. It's Kendall. ~KKnight_

**What'd you guys think? Kendall broke up with Jo! What? Yeah, I used the New Zealand thing as an excuse. I really don't want to deal with her anymore. Anyway, I've got some options for future chapters. Go vote on the pole on my profile please! And REVIEW!**


	4. We're Going?

**Can't think of an intro. Just want to write. You should read.**

Logan and I were awakened by the sound of my phone resonating that I had a text message. "Can that be any louder?" Logan chuckled, throwing a pillow over his head. I reached over for my phone groggily, not fully awake yet. That quickly changed when I saw the text message I received.

_Hey James. It's Kendall. ~KKnight_

I was sitting up smiling as I replied back.

_How'd u get my number? ~JDiamond_

"Who would be texting you this early?" Logan moaned.

_Carlos. ~KKnight_

"It's no one," I sighed happily. "Go back to sleep Logan."

_Should have guessed. I've got 2 b honest tho, I'm surprised. ~JDiamond_

He groaned and sat up. "Now you've got me curious. You're never _this_ crazy happy in the morning." He reached over and looked at his clock that read 12:08. So maybe it wasn't that early. Logan walked over to the air mattress I had slept on that night. He sat down next to me just as I got another text.

_Surprised that I'd ever talk 2 u again? That Amanda chick is just some slutty jerk face. Didn't mean 2 walk out on u like that. I just thought u wouldn't want 2 talk 2 me. Her comment didn't really help a straight guy's self esteem if u no what I mean. ~KKnight_

"I don't," said Logan. "What'd Amanda say to you guys at the party? And wait, you met Kendall?"

I nodded. "She insinuated that Kendall and I… Well… We were in his room and…"

Logan held up a hand. "Say no more. I get it. Ouch. But that shouldn't be a big deal right?"

"Kendall told me he was bi."

Logan froze. I couldn't tell what was running through his head.

_It's no big deal. I was just bummed that I couldn't talk 2 u the rest of the night. And I never heard from u again until now. I was afraid she'd scared u away. ~JDiamond_

Logan finally snapped. "Are you sure you're straight?" he asked out of nowhere.

"Why is everyone asking me that lately?"

"Sorry," Logan said, holding up his hands in defense.

I sighed loudly. "Masen asked me the same thing. Do you think my mom would kill me if I told her I was bi?"

"She wouldn't kill you," said Logan. "Just disown you, maybe."

_Can't get rid of me that easily. Ur kinda 2 awesome for that 1 J. ~KKnight_

"And I can tell Kendall likes you," smiled Logan. "Hey, isn't your mom going to LA for some cosmetic thing? There's like a Brooke Diamond convention or something."

_Hey, thanks K. ~JDiamond_

"Would you tag along?" I asked Logan. "Moral support."

Logan looked at me and then laughed. "We can't leave out Masen and Carlos. Masen would kill me if I was away that long and Carlos would die without us."

"You are true my friend," I chuckled back.

_What's with the whole initials thing? Haha. ~KKnight_

_I dunno. But what would u say if me and my buds came out to LA for a month? ~JDiamond_

"Moment of truth," I told Logan. He crossed his fingers.

_I'd say why r u not here yet? R u serious? Ur coming to LA? ~KKnight_

_Dead serious. Hope I don't get in the way of the girlfriend. ~JDiamond_

"May have taken that one step too far," Logan said.

"Whatever," I responded easily. "Text Carlos for me, would ya?"

_Carlitos; you, me, James, Masen, Mrs. Diamond, LA, a whole month in the sun with hot babes. What do you say? ~LMitchell_

_Ur crazy for even asking that question! ~CGarcia_

* * *

><p>"Your boyfriend's coming?" Katie asked after stealing my phone.<p>

"He's not my boyfriend," I argued. "He's barely even my friend. I've only known him for one night."

Katie rolled her eyes. "I know you actually wanted to kiss him. You haven't had a guy like you since that Henry guy. And you hid him from Mom and scared him away."

"Thank you Katie," I said, shooing her out of my room.

_Dead serious. Hope I don't get in the way of the girlfriend. ~JDiamond_

Girlfriend no more. I guess that meant that there was nothing in the way of me and James anymore. But does that mean he's not sure anymore. I didn't want to jump to conclusions but when the conclusion was that beautiful how could I not? I just didn't know what to say back to him. I knew I'd regret it later but I tucked my phone away in my back pocket without responding.

It vibrated again and I secretly hoped it was James. Of course it wasn't. It was Guitar Dude. I came up to my apartment so fast that he didn't even know what happened to me.

_Dude, like, where'd u go? ~Gdude_

Yeah, he texted the same way he talked. It was an interesting little fact about him.

_Upstairs. Be down in a sec. ~Kknight_

I didn't get that sec as soon as I opened the door. The blonde was blocking my way.

"Come on, boyfriend," she demanded, grabbing the collar of my shirt. "You're taking me shopping. Daddy's over at Rocque Records right now."

I knew I was doomed if James found out.

**My computer got sent away tonight to get fixed so let's hope the DELL people and completely stupid. **

**FUN FACT: Henry was the name of Kevin Schmidt's character in **_**Unnatural History**_** on Cartoon Network. In case you can't tell, Kevin Schmidt is the brother of Kendall Schmidt. Honestly, sorry Kendall, don't mean to insult you, but their parents were insane. K**ent **and** **K**athy** had three sons named K**enneth**, K**evin**, and K**endall**. Nice one.**

**Hope you guys liked this chapter. And did you take my advice from the beginning of the last one?**

**Review, please?**

**-BTBD (Scarlet)**


	5. In LA

**SORRY FOR THE GINORMO DELAY! THANKS TO **jamesmaslowlover** FOR ASKING ME ABOUT THIS STORY! JUST FOR HER (or him… I dunno…) I AM UPDATING THIS! I WILL GET BACK TO WORK ON STORIES IT'S JUST DIFFICULT BEING A SECOND SEMESTER SENIOR. SENIORITIS IS BAD. OKAY, HERE'S THEE NEXT CHAPTER.**

I packed my suitcase ready to go for LA. We were leaving today and I already couldn't wait to get there. It was a four hour flight from Minnesota to California. It was a four hours I was dreading. I was tired today and I needed some beauty sleep before I saw Kendall again. We drove to the airport with Masen shrilling about meeting celebs and Carlos shrilling about meeting girls. Right before we got on the plane I texted Kendall again.

_Just leaving now. Can't wait to get there. The next four hours are hell. ~JDiamond_

I sat on the plane between Masen and Carlos with Logan sitting next to my Mom. She wanted to sit next to him and you just don't say no to my mom. Carlos had his giant, noise-canceling headphones on and was totally engrossed in the film to be paying attention to what's going on around him.

Masen leaned over and whispered in my ear before I had a chance to fall asleep. "You as excited to see Kendall again as I am?" she asked.

I smiled weakly at her, my eyes already starting to flutter shut. "I'm not all fangirl happy if that's what you're implying," I told her.

She rolled her eyes. "No, you're normal happy because you actually know Kendall on a personal level."

I smiled at that fact. It was true. So many girls in the world would die to have the relationship I had with Kendall. I'd only ever seen him once in person but the fact that we still talk to each other meant something, right? I fell asleep thinking about Kendall.

* * *

><p>"<em>James, I know the girls around here are hot," he told me as another girl in a bikini walked in front of us at the pool. "But are you sure <em>that_ is what you want?"_

_I looked at his face, his deep green eyes, his beautiful blonde hair, the lines on his stomach. He was undeniably beautiful lying out in the California sun._

"_Do you have something better to offer?" I asked him. He slid his lounge chair right next to mine and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. My skin tingled where his touched._

"_Why don't I show you," he suggested. I saw his lips coming closer to mine and could feel his breath hot on my face._

* * *

><p>"We're here," Masen said, shaking me awake. <em>Straight! <em>I told myself as I came into consciousness. _Is that really what I am?_

* * *

><p>"Come on, you know how much I hate shopping," I groaned at the blonde dragging me out of the PalmWoods. "And besides, I'm waiting for a friend to show up."<p>

She stopped and turned on her heels. "A friend?" she asked. "Not another girlfriend, is it, Boyfriend?" She grabbed my hands. "Because I'm your girlfriend, right?"

I slowly removed her hands. "First of all, Jo was my girlfriend before she moved away." The blonde in front of me pouted her lips. "And second, it's a dude coming, so no, not a girlfriend." But, oh, how I wanted James to be mine. Aw, hockey pucks! Why did he have to be straight!

"Fine, we'll just have to go shopping another day," she said, and she walked out just like that.

"Looks like you're gonna have some drama," a voice said behind me. I turned around to see my little sister standing there eating a pack of Fruit Smackers.

"Katie!" I burst at her. "Don't you have anything better to do?"

She laughed. "Hardly. Your life is better than cable." She popped another Smacker into her mouth. "So when's he getting here?"

I checked my phone for the time. "Well, he said in four hours around three and a half hours ago. So I'd say thirty minutes." Katie nodded, gave me a thumbs up, and walked to the pool deck, pulling out her DS from her pocket.

* * *

><p>We arrived in LA and mom checked us into the hotel while we rented a limo and headed out to see the sights. Gotta love California.<p>

"The limos, the sun, the girls," breathed Carlos, voicing my own thoughts.

Masen smiled at me. "I'm not sure the girls are on James's mind. When are we going to see Kendall?"

"Who's Kendall?" Carlos asked.

Kendall could have been a girl's name, right? I mean, it normally is. Can I BS that to Carlitos? I looked over at him bouncing in his seat. Yeah, you could BS anything to Carlos.

"Met 'em at the party," I shrugged.

Logan looked at me, knowing I was kidding something from them. I couldn't tell him, not yet. Not the whole truth.

We got to the address Kendall had texted me and found ourselves at the Palm Woods, "home of the future famous" or so it claimed to be. Carlos and Logan, after getting permission from his girlfriend, shot out of the limo and dashed to the pool. Soon afterward, as I was helping Masen from the car, a girl came up to us. She obviously recognized Masen.

"You're the one from the last concert," she told Masen. It wasn't a question but Masen nodded anyway. The girl stuck out a hand. "I'm Camille, Jo's best friend."

"Who's Jo?" I asked.

"Kendall Knight's girlfriend," she smiled and led us inside as my smile was fading.

"Ex since she left for New Zealand," I heard a familiar voice say behind us. I turned around and saw the beautiful boy I came here for. He smiled a heartbreaking smile and held his arms out. I rushed into them without a second thought. I was just happy to see him again. I wasn't aware of our audience until I heard Camille's heals loudly tromp away and Masen's slight sigh as she smiled.

I pulled away and smiled down at the gorgeous blonde. "It's good to see that I was missed," he laughed.

"Good to see you too, Kendall," I said. I'm pretty sure I saw him shudder when I said his name.

He looked over at Masen who, I swear, was over the moon excited to be standing this close to her idol. "Where's Logan?" he asked.

Masen rolled her eyes. "Pool," she said easily. It was always weird how Masen's tone and Masen's face never seemed to match each other.

"That is one of the best pools in the world," Kendall gushed.

Masen smiled. "It's nice to see you again Kendall."

He smiled at her and her eyes got wide with excitement. "It's always a pleasure to see my biggest fan."

She blushed so hard it looked like someone painted her cheeks red. "I- I'm gonna- gonna go hang with Logan," she stuttered. "My boyfriend."

Kendall chuckled. "You can meet us in my apartment later," he told her as she was backing towards the pool. "2J."

She nodded and rushed out toward Logan. I laughed a bit. "Never seen cool, confident Masen act that way," I sighed.

Kendall grabbed my hand and led me toward the elevators. "You know what they say, celebs and TV change people." I nodded a bit in agreement. The lights for the elevator told us it was on the 3rd floor. Kendall sighed heavily. My sixth sense kicked in.

"What's up?" I said, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

2nd floor.

He looked around nervously a bit. "I know you said that you were straight," he started. I could see where this was headed but I let him continue. "But there's something I want to try." He didn't look at me, keeping his eyes on that number.

Lobby.

The elevator doors opened and we stepped into the empty, small, blue room.

"Anything," I said. And I really meant it.

His eyes said everything before his actions did. As soon as the doors closed Kendall's lips were upon mine. The sensation I felt was nothing like I had ever felt before. I wasn't just sexual attraction, which it was, but it was also heated passion. It was too bad he lived on the second floor. The kiss was too short lived in my mind.

So I go around telling everyone that I'm straight as a... Straight object... Cough... Anyway, kissing Kendall made me think otherwise.

"I really shouldn't have done that," Kendall breathed as we stepped out of the elevator.

"Done what?" a girl asked, waiting there for us. Neither of us has seen her and we jumped back as she startled us. "Oh please Kendall. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to see that you're bi. And this guy is really cute. Who are you?"

I eyed her suspiciously before responding. "My name's James Diamond."

Kendall groaned. "Lucy, not now, please. Can I just have a moment of peace?"

"With the Knights? No way," Lucy said sounding strangely like the Magic School Bus.

Kendall groaned again and dragged me into his apartment. I could feel Lucy's eyes on my back the whole time just smirking at me. I couldn't tell yet if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

**OKAY! THERE YOU GUYS GO FOR NOW! WHAT'D YOU THINK? LET ME KNOW PLEASE. I LOVE TO HEAR FEEDBACK. OH, AND I'M KIND OF LETTING UP ON ALL OF MY ROMANTIC STORIES FOR A WHILE BECAUSE I'VE TOTALLY DRAGGED MYSELF INTO DEPRESSION SO… I'LL BE BETTER WHENEVER. I DON'T KNOW. I JUST KNOW IT WON'T LAST TOO LONG BUT IT'LL BE LIKE A MONTH OR SO. OKAY, THANKS.**

**~BTBD**


End file.
